Destined Love
by GreenEyedIdiot
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in 1917, marrying only two months later. Edward soon 'dies' of the Spanish Influenza. What happens when 93 years later, a now vampire Bella moves to Forks only to meet the object of her dreams, the love of her life...Edward. B&E. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_Bella and Edward met in 1917 at the ripe age of 16 years old. They fall in love almost instantly, marrying only 2 months later. Another 4 months later and the news of Bella's pregnancy is nothing but a joy to the family, that is until Edward Sr. And Elizabeth Masen become ill with the Spanish Influenza. What they didn't know was that Edward had caught it too. Edward's death occurs only 3 months after the birth of their twins, how will Bella cope being a single mother to two young children? And what happens when Bella is changed into a vampire…? 93 years after her husband's 'death', she i now a vampire and decides moves to the town of Forks, what she doesn't expect to meet there, is the very object of her dreams. The love of her life, her husband…Edward.

**So, this is the first chapter of a new story that I will be trying out. I won't have another chapter up for another few weeks (I don't think), real life is getting in the way again, big time! So, please I would greatly appreciate it if you add the story to alert or something like that so you'll know when I update the story. I don't want you thinking that I'm giving up on the story before it begins! Because I'm not, no way. I am definitely planning on finishing this story, and I'm guessing it'll be around 12 chapters, maybe more. I'm beginning some exams on the 9****th**** of this month (tomorrow!) until the 18****th**** and then I'll be going on holidays on the 20****th****, so yeah, pretty hectic schedule, but I'll be able (hopefully the internet connection will co-operate with me) to update whilst I'm on holidays, so no worries there! =)**

**I really loved this idea for a story. I've read one or two with this kind of storyline before, but I'm opting to make mine a bit different. I'll put my own twist to it. So…without further adieu, I give you the, albeit short chapter 1, of 'Destined Love'.**

**BPOV:**

"Mother, I'm just going to go for a walk around the market. Is there anything you'd like me to get you while I'm out?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen where my mother was preparing a batter for biscuits.

"Oh, actually, would you just post some letters for me, dear?" she asked, wiping her flour covered hands on her apron as she walked over to the cabinet in the corner and pulled a few envelopes out of a drawer.

"Here they are." she stated as she flicked through them. "Ah, yes, they are all there. I need them to be posted today. They're just some invites for the Charity Ball next week, I've taken the liberty of inviting some extra guests, friends of mine. Dorothy Simmons is one of them I'm afraid." my mother laughed.

"Dorothy Simmons? The woman with the…_unfortunate_ looking teeth." I asked, trying not to giggle at the image I had in my mind of her.

"The one and only." mother laughed lightly. "She'd be crushed if she weren't invited. I also invited Elizabeth and Edward Masen, some lovely people I met a few weeks back, your father is doing some work with Mr. Masen, so we were introduced." she told me. "Anyway, here." she said, handing the pile of invites to me. "Make sure they are all posted. I don't want anyone left out." she added before she returned to her baking.

"Okay, I'll be back later." I replied, turning to exit out the door.

* * *

I smiled slightly to myself as I breathed in the fresh outdoor air. Finally, some alone time. I feel like I never have all that much time to think anymore. The past few days had been filled with conversations and heated discussions with my mother and father. They want me to marry, and soon. My father's side of the family are all wealthy businessmen, doctors or just doing extremely well in the trade business. My father owns a few company's and is therefore quite well-known, so It is probably expected by society and our family that I would marry sometime soon. My mother is most likely looking for possible candidates right this moment.

I sighed at the thought. I didn't want to let my parents down, but I had tried to confide in them many times surrounding my feelings towards marriage. I have always thought that people should marry because they are truly in love, not because everyone around you thinks your of the age to be married.

I've told them, marriage is an honour, but not one I dream of. This 'outrageous idea', as they call it, most definitely did not sit well with them. My father had rolled his eyes at me and chose to ignore my comment, while my mother looked about ready to have an aneurysm. They wanted me to get married, have children and spend all of my days mopping up floors, polishing and cooking dinner for the family. Not exactly what I want.

I looked around at the people shuffling around the market. Stalls were set up in various places with people selling: fruit, vegetables, and an assortment of handmade items such as shawls, coats, dresses and so on.

I walked past each stall slowly, taking in the beauty of the handmade items in particular.

I walked over to the post-office and began to throw each invite into the small box labelled 'Post' carefully, well aware of my clumsiness. That clumsiness, of course, made itself appear when I bumped into someone behind me, surprising me and as a result, dropping the pile of invites onto the floor and sending them flying in all directions. Fabulous.

"Sorry" I apologised before bending down to collect the envelopes on the floor.

"It's not a problem, I'm sure it was my fault anyway, I wasn't looking where I was going." I heard a velvety voice respond. The voice was so…beautiful. I had never thought a _voice_ could be beautiful, that is until now. I looked up at the person who was hunched down beside me, helping me to collect the invites. I almost gasped at the sight. _He_ was beautiful. Not just his voice. His appearance was too. His skin was a pale colour, as pale as mine, but his was gorgeous. It suited him perfectly. He had a perfect, straight nose, perfect looking lips and a chiseled jaw line.

After he had collected the remainder of my invites he looked up. _Is it possible that he can get more beautiful?_ His eyes were the most amazing colour of green and I was surprised by the depth in them. The man seemed to look me over before his eyes landed on mine. I couldn't look away, it was as if his eyes were drawing me into him. We kept our eyes locked, looking intently at each other before he broke the silence.

"I'm Edward" he told me, as we both began to stand up. It took me a minute to calm myself enough to speak.

"I'm Bella" I replied.

"Nice to meet you Bella" he said, smiling at me as he handed me the invites. I had to force myself to snap out of the haze I had been sent in by his smile and take the pile from his hands. As our hands brushed past each other, I felt a spark of electricity shoot through my body. My eyes widened upon feeling it and I looked up at Edward to see a shocked expression on his face, something that was similar to my own expression I can imagine.

"Yeah…it was nice to meet you too, Edward" I told him. He nodded his head at me and smiled once more before turning to leave. He stopped suddenly and turned around to me again.

"Bella? Are you busy? Would you like to go for a walk with me…?" he asked, looking downward as he shuffled his feet nervously. I was speechless for a second which he obviously took as a no.

"You don't have to. I'm sorry. You must think I'm crazy, some stranger asking to walk with you" he said, laughing nervously. "I'll just go" he added, jutting his thumb towards the door.

"No" I interrupted, placing a hand on his arm. That same electricity was there even though his arm was clothed. I pulled my hand back in embarrassment. "I'd love to go for a walk with you" I said, looking up at him shyly. A crooked smile spread across his face at my answer and I responded with a shy smile of my own. "I just have to finish posting these" I told him gesturing to the pile of invites.

"That's alright. I'll wait for you." he smiled, leaning against the wall. _How will I get through this walk without fainting?_

* * *

**So there we go. They've met! And it'll probably progress rather quickly from here, I'd suspect. We all want to get to the vampire thing, and they're reunion after 93 years or so. Don't we? **

**I haven't planned out the next chapter, so we'll see how it goes. If I get a chance and I get any free time at all, I'll work on the next chapter and post as soon as possible. This is rated 'M', just in case, but I'm not sure if there will be any content of the lemony variety as of yet. I'm not confident that It'll be good. I get a bit shy writing them anyway. But It'll improve in time!...Maybe. Lol. So, if anyone wants to write one for me for the story, then please PM me or something. **

**So, thank you for reading, and please leave a review for me and tell me your thoughts on the whole thing. I know it was kind of short, but it was the first chapter and I wanted it to end just after they meet! =)**

**So please: Review. **

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm finally finished my exams! So stoked for that! And, the awesome thing is, I have the rest of the summer to update on FanFiction! I've been super busy lately though, finished my exams on Friday, cleaned up my room and packed bags on Saturday, on Sunday we travelled down to Dublin. And this morning, we caught a flight to the Isle Of Man. So, that's where I am currently. Sitting on the balcony of my hotel room typing this up for you guys! I felt really bad that I haven't been able to update much for the past few weeks, but exam stuff had almost been driving me to insanity! Haha. So, I give you this chapter.**

**Ps, I added Alice into this story as Bella's sister. Please give me your thoughts on this decision as I'm still quite unsure! I tend to put Alice and Bella as sisters into everything…don't know why, but I like them as sisters. So, tell me if you think it'll fit into the storyline or not! If it doesn't, I'll just change the name and have her as a friend instead of a sister.**

**I don't know if I'm making any sense to you at all, I'm really tired and my thoughts are all jumbled up! But I wanted to give you guys this chapter, so here it is! Enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

"So, Bella" Edward said as we exited the post-office building. "I didn't introduce myself properly last time. I'm Edward Masen." he introduced.

"Well, I suppose it's only right if I introduce myself in the same manner? I'm Bella Swan." I told him, smiling. Edward stopped walking and grabbed my hand, placing a soft, lingering kiss on it. I could already feel the heat of my blush rushing to my cheeks.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan." he said, looking up at me as he slowly released my hand, which fell limp at my side after he released it. I nodded wordlessly, not trusting my voice enough to speak.

"What brings you out here today?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Just a walk really. And my mother then asked me to post those invites for her." I replied. "What about you? What are you doing out?" I asked.

"A walk too. Needed to get out of the house." He chuckled. "My mother and father…they're driving me insane." he added with a breathy laugh. My eyebrows shot up in curiosity.

"Oh?" Edward nodded his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Wanting to control the things I do" he stated. I looked down, not wanting to make him uncomfortable or to make him think he has to tell me everything about his situation. Edward and I reached the gate to the beach. I lifted my hand to open it, but it seemed Edward had the same thought and our hands brushed past each other, sending jolts of electricity shooting through my body. I quickly retracted my hand as a warm, pink blush filled my cheeks. I looked down, my hair falling in front of my face, forming a veil. _Why did it feel so good to touch his skin?_

I jumped in surprise when I felt a cool finger under my chin lifting my head up. As I looked up, I was met with Edward's green eyes. He was looking at me so…intensely. Nobody had ever looked at me like that before. It felt as though his gaze was piercing it's way right through my soul, taking in all of my emotions and my thoughts all at once. I stared right back at him, admiring the depth in his beautiful eyes. I watched as his gaze flickered from my eyes down my face and to my lips. His eyes were fixated on them before he blinked and looked back to my eyes again, searching them for something. I soon realised that, unknowingly, I was doing the same thing. Ever so slowly, Edward's face began to move closer to mine. My breathing hitched at the possibility that this, magnificent looking man right in front of me, may be about to kiss me. Our eyes shut as our faces loomed closer together. The feel of his breath on my face was sending shivers through my spine, and I could only desperately hope that he was, in fact, about to kiss me. Our lips were so close together now, almost touching. If I moved just a little bit, our lips would be touching. Edward leaned in further…

"Bella?" I heard someone shout from the other side of the street. Edward and I jumped apart, both of us breathing heavily. I noticed that the voice sounded an awful lot like Alice. I was slightly annoyed at my lovable sister for interrupting what could have been my first kiss.

I turned my head to see an apologetic Alice across the street. Looks like she knew Edward and I had been having a moment and she motioned that she was going to leave. I rolled my eyes at her and watched as she briskly walked down the street.

I turned back to look at Edward shyly. He was fiddling with his fingers, and looking down at the ground in embarrassment. _Did he feel relieved that Alice interrupted? Was the thought of actually kissing me, a horrible thing to him?_

"Bella…I'm sorry about that" he said. My face instantly dropped. _I knew it…he didn't want to kiss me…why would he? Alice was the good looking sister._ "You probably think I'm some sort of weirdo…trying to kiss a stranger, but I felt…I felt drawn to you" he added, looking down again. My face lit up slightly at his words. _He didn't feel repulsed at the thought of kissing me? _

"I don't know how to explain it" he chuckled. He looked up at me again and smiled crookedly at me, my heart raced at the sight. _Is it even possible to be this attracted to someone?_

"No, no, it's okay Edward. Really." I assured him with a smile of my own. Edward reached for the gate and opened it.

"Ladies first" he winked, motioning for me to go in ahead of him. I smiled in thanks and walked through and onto the beach. Edward followed closely behind me.

"So…" he began. "Was that your friend over there?" he asked.

"Oh, Alice? No, she's my sister." I informed him. "Although, most of the time she's like a best friend to me" I added. He nodded his head.

"It must be nice to have a sibling. I'm an only child."

"You would think that, right?" I laughed. "It's a good thing Alice and I get along like best friends instead of sisters. And even then, it gets annoying. Sometimes we just need a break from each other"

Edward laughed his smooth, silky laugh and nodded his head, stating "I suppose you're right". We continued to walk down the beach in a comfortable silence. I took in the look of the waves rushing in to shore and out again. The sun was reflecting off the water, making it sparkle.

"What are your parents like?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Stubborn is probably the first word that comes to mind" I began. "Well, my father is the owner of 'Swan & Co.', he's a business man. He's loving, just doesn't like to show it too much. He's kind and has a really great heart. He's also stubborn as a mule." I laughed. "My mother, on the other hand, is erratic, loving, a free spirit and an overall caring soul. Alice takes after her mostly, whereas I take after my father." I explained to him. He smiled at me.

"Your Charlie Swan's daughter?" he asked. I nodded my head in reply. "I think my father is working with him on some new project."

"They sound wonderful" he told me.

"What about your parents?" I asked him, looking at him curiously.

"Well, my father is a business man, owner of 'Masen & Son Ltd.', he's your average loving father, but he can be very strict when he wants to be. My mother is like yours. She's energetic, but is always calm to be around." he explained. I told him that they sounded wonderful too.

"They want me to marry" he said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had just graced us. I turned my head to look at him. "I don't want that…but they won't listen" he sighed.

"I know how you feel" I told him. "My parents are trying to encourage me to marry as well, but I don't want to" I added.

"It's just…not something I want. I want to get married when _I'm_ ready, not when _they're_ ready." he said. I nodded in agreement to his words. _Could he get any more perfect? He held the same views about marriage that I have._

Edward and I continued to talk comfortably to each other, until it got late enough that I could see the sun going down.

"I better get home or else my mother will call out a search party" I laughed. Edward joined me, laughing as well.

"Me too" he agreed.

"So, I guess, I'll see you another time then?" I asked hopefully. Frankly, the thought of not seeing him again was extremely depressing. Edward nodded.

"I want to see you again, Bella. Soon." he told me. I smiled at him, and decided to give him my address. We exchanged addresses and I was turning to head for home.

"Bella?" Edward called. I stopped my footsteps and turned back around to look at him, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I really enjoyed the walk" he told me. I smiled at him, blushing slightly.

"Me too." I replied softly. Edward and I waved at each other before I began walking home, suppressing a girly squeal the whole way there.

* * *

**Okay, so there we go! Please tell me what you thought of it!**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter! I really, really appreciate it! =)**

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try and update as soon as I can, maybe this week, but I'm on my holidays, so the chances of that might be slim! I have heaps of things I want to do! =D**

**But I promise, I'll try!**

**Please review! And tell me what you think of Alice as Bella's sister in this story! =)**

**XXxxXX -Niamh.**


End file.
